Los defensores del digimundo
by Erick Rengifo 17
Summary: Todos los digimons han muerto pero hay una luz y una esperanza que puede salvar al digimundo y un muchacho los ayudara a recuperar sus seres queridos
1. Una mala noticia

**Los angeles de luz y de esperanza !**

Esta historia trata sobre el amor de Kari y Tk y muchas dificultades que tendrán que pasar

Era una primavera tranquila donde casi todos los diguieleguidos estaban reunidos en una cafetería recordando los bellos momentos que habían pasado juntos

Tai : Chicos se acuerdan cuando wargreymon se enfrento contra black- wargreymon fue una lucha epica

Davis: Si es verdad

Y en ese momento se acerco un chico

¿?: Niños eleguidos necesito que vengan conmigo el digimundo tiene una nueva amenaza

Kari : no puede ser

Izzy: Pero antes dinos como te llamas?

¿?: Yo me llamo Kanu

Sora : Bien Kanu llevanos al digimundo

Kanu : Pero primero quiero darles una mala noticia

Joe:¿Cuál es?

Kanu: todos los digimons han muerto

Todos lo digieleguido estaban aterrorizados

Kanu bueno chicos lamento darles la mala noticia pero si quieren pueden venir conmigo al digimundo si no no lo comprenderé

Tai : Yo ire quiero vengar la muerte de agumon

**Bueno chicos se los suplico comenten por favor!**


	2. Chapter 2 El angel de hielo

**Una mala noticia**

Esta historia trata sobre el amor de Kari y Tk y muchas dificultades que tendrán que pasar

Era una primavera tranquila donde casi todos los diguieleguidos estaban reunidos en una cafetería recordando los bellos momentos que habían pasado juntos

Tai : Chicos se acuerdan cuando wargreymon se enfrento contra black- wargreymon fue una lucha epica

Davis: Si es verdad

Y en ese momento se acerco un chico

¿?: Niños eleguidos necesito que vengan conmigo el digimundo tiene una nueva amenaza

Kari : no puede ser

Izzy: Pero antes dinos como te llamas?

¿?: Yo me llamo Kanu

Sora : Bien Kanu llevanos al digimundo

Kanu : Pero primero quiero darles una mala noticia

Joe:¿Cuál es?

Kanu: todos los digimons han muerto

Todos lo digieleguido estaban aterrorizados

Kanu bueno chicos lamento darles la mala noticia pero si quieren pueden venir conmigo al digimundo si no no lo comprenderé

Tai : Yo ire quiero vengar la muerte de agumon

**Bueno chicos se los suplico comenten por favor!**

* * *

El angel del hielo :

Tai : Yo voy

Kanu: Bien ¿ quien mas viene conmigo?

Sora: Yo también

Izzy: Yo también

Joe : Yo igual

Matt: Hey hey tranquilos por que yo también voy

Tai: Que dicen ¿kari , tk van?

Tk: Yo voy por patamon

Sora: ¿vienes Kari ?

Kari: esta bien

Kanu: Esta bien vamos pero antes podemos comer algo es que tengo hambre

**Todos se cayeron al estilo terminaron de comer y entonces kanu dijo:**

Kanu: Bien es hora de irnos al digimundo pongas sus manos de tras de mi espalda

Izzy : ¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa?

Kanu : Facil por que puede transportarme

Tai: Genial

Kanu: Bien detrás de mi espalda

Y todos los digieleguidos ponieron sus manos detras de la espalda de kanu . Y de pronto aparecieron el digimundo:

Kari : No puede ser el digimundo esta destrozado

Kanu : Si es verdad el nuevo digimon a destruido todo lo que ven y… ( Kanu no pudo terminar de hablar por que matt lo interumpio)

Matt: No que no existía ningún digimon

Kanu : Se lo que dije lo que trato de decir es que los digimons malignos se quedaron y no fueron exterminados por el digimon maligno

Kari: Asi que eso es

Y de pronto apareció Devimon

Devimon : Jajaaja vaya vaya a quien tenemos aquí al niño de la esperanza y sus amiguitos pero que no veo a sus digimon jajajaja . Decia devimon riéndose

Kanu: No esto esta mal se supone que el angel de la esperanza debería derrotar a devimon

Tk : ¿Qué?

Kanu: Corran

Y de pronto todos corrieron pero kari si tropezó

Kari : Auxilio

Tai : Kari no

Tk : Kari

Kanu : No queda otra opción

Y de pronto kanu comenzó a correr hacia kari

Devimon: Pulso oscuro (el pulso oscuro trata de una cadena que estaba rodeada de una esfera negra)

Kanu : Transformacion

Y de pronto kanu comenzó a brillar y una aura esfera celeste lo comenzó a rodear y el ataque de devimon se desaparecio

Cuando termino la luz brillante de rodear a kanu, kanu tenia unas alas medianas unas zapatillas azul brillantes y una ropa diferente tenia una playera color azul brillante y un shor celeste

Kanu: Basta devimon tu fin a llegado

¿que pasara con devimon kanu podrá derrotarlo y que significa la transformación? Averiguenlo en el siguiente capitulo: Por fa dejen sus comentarios !


End file.
